Second Star to the Right
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: Quintessa Davis, aka our beloved Wendy Darling is stuck in Storybrooke living a life of no recollection to her previous one she is faced with her new one. What about Peter and John and Michael and the lost boys as well S1 Pan/Wendy


**Hey new story this is based on J M Barrie's Peter Pan and the 2003 movie. This has nothing to do with season 3 of Once Upon a Time. Pan is not evil and this is Peter Pan in Storybrooke. I have been working on the idea since the series came out and I liked the Idea of an Evil Pan but I also would have liked him to be a character. There will be flashbacks in future chapters.**

**I have a bit of a game for this chapter so post the answers on the review thingy **

**Question 1 Guess who the counter parts to the characters are, some are not definite as yet but guess all the same.**

**Question 2 Where does Peter Pan's counter part name come from**

**Question 3 There are some quotes in the fan-fiction piece that have been changed around, Where did they come from?**

**Ok on with the Story**

Chapter 1

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_ the alarm clock rang on my bed side table. I turned over to see the number 5 and 30 coated in red flashing. I pulled my hand tiredly from its resting point and felt for the button not really looking with my own eyes. As soon as the alarm stopped I flopped my hand back down on the bed. I looked at the roof of my small room at the glow in the dark stars. There were so many of them they lit up the roof of my room. And there as always the second star to the right caught my attention. I closed my eyes for a minute and found myself chasing the star through the night. When I opened my eyes I was disappointed to see that there was no star and I was certainly not flying. This was a morning routine that I constantly had, I don't for some strange reason even begin to know it had started.

I got up and out of my bed, pulling the sheets over my body and felt the rush of the morning cold. I breathed in one second before heaved my legs over the bed and stood up. Lazily I walked over to my small wooden closet that held the very few of my clothes. It was the first day back to school and it only took me one second to find what I was looking for. I started off by putting on my underwear, followed by my dark red leggings, then the denim skirt I so loved. I grabbed the black tank top and the red and black plaid top. As a finishing touch I added the scarf that was given to me by my one and only friend.

I made my way out of my room passing the sleeping Gus my young 10 year old brother who I would give anything for him to grow up loved and cherished. I climbed down the ladder that leads to Mary Margret's open spaced apartment. Jumping down the last step I made my way into the kitchen to see her marking some of her students work. Sitting by her side as every morning sat her favorite cinnamon hot chocolate.

"Hey Mary Margret, want me to make you breakfast." I asked as per usual as I made my way into the kitchen.

"An egg would be lovely Quin," she said looking up smiling for a brief moment before going back to her marking.

This was me Quintessa Davis Blanchard; I don't remember ever coming to live Mary Margret. I just one day happened, my parents were unloving to my brothers and I, my father was a banker and my mother just sat around the house all day buying her next fix. I think I was in grade school at the time Mary Margret used to teach me, she gave me a home and became a loving mother to me.

I got started with taking out the eggs, bacon, toast and the fry pan. Popping them on the counter I turned up the gas and started cooking the eggs. After I finished making them I gave Mary Margret her breakfast and went upstairs to wake up Gus. Gus was my responsibility, well both my brothers were. After Renley my 14 year old brother was emitted into hospital because of his breathing problem. Renley wouldn't survive a life without a constant supply of oxygen, he had been kept in the hospital because all the tubes and pipes stuffed into him were the only thing keeping him alive.

I found Gus sleeping with his teddy bear that even at his age couldn't seem to let go of. There at the floor I found Nanna our trusting dog that followed us all the way from the hell hole to here. Nanna had been the smartest dog I had ever seen in my life, she looked after us Davis's like we were her own litter. Nanna woke up straight as she always did, on the lookout. After seeing that it was just me, she closed her eyes lazily.

"Gus, you need to wake up now, we have to go to school." I said as he moaned and rolled over, I shook my head and pulled his blankets down. He shivered and opened his eyes wide as he pulled his blanket up quickly shaking in the freezing atmosphere.

"Quin, I told you not to do that, It's really cold, I don't like the cold." He said clutching the blankets tightly; I gave him a playful glare as I taped his legs before adding.

"Breakfast is ready, be down in ten, the longer you take the colder your food will be to eat." That got him up and rushing, as he made his way over to his closet stepping on Nanna.

"Sorry Nana, Quin can we stop by Granny's, Henry wanted us to see him there." I nodded Henry had been Gus's friend ever since he moved into Storybrooke.

I walked down stairs and looked in the fridge before noting there weren't a lot of lunch materials. I would have to buy lunch today.

Exactly 14 minutes later Michael showed up and started to gobble up his breakfast. By this time it was 7:00 am and we were ready to head out. As a teacher Mary Margret had to arrive to school early, this meant that Mary Margret would drive them to school early. As we piled into the car I asked for us to be dropped off at Granny's diner, which was possibly the only diner in Storybrooke.

There we found Henry Mills sitting in the booth closest to the window. He was clutching a large A3 size book in his hands reading from it. Michael and I entered the warm diner smiling at the almost empty room, that was almost always filled to the brim on a Sunday morning. I hopped into the counter seat to Henry first shuffling along to make room for Gus.

"That the book Mary Margret gave you?" I asked remembering Mary Margret telling me about the book she gave to him. Henry was a troubled kid in many people's mind; he used to be upset most of the time up until three weeks ago when Mary Margret gave him the book. You couldn't really blame him for being troubled since he lived with a psychopath of a mother. She suited this quote that came in a movie I once watched it was changed to "Evil takes a human form in Regina Mills." She had been trying with the lawyers to get Michael and I to move back in with our birth parents. But for a reason she had no control over, they signed a form which handed all the responsibilities over to Mary Margret. My parents don't even like me; one less mouth to feed means more drinks for them.

"Yeah, I you see I have been trying to match up people with their character counter parts. I think I have just found yours." He sad and flipped the book over to me, I saw a drawing of me with a title Wendy Darling.

"Wendy Darling, no way, nah ah." I said passing the book over to him.

"Think about it though, you have 2 younger brothers, one of which still carries around a teddy bear." He was interrupted by a "hey" coming from Gus.

"Your over protective when it comes to your siblings and you look exactly like this person in the picture." He finished.

"Something you missed there Sherlock, I don't have loving parents and Wendy does." I said unhappily as Gus cast his face down his sorrow.

"We're living in a curse; your greatest misery is the fact that your parents don't love you." I took in a deep breath before changing the subject.

"So did you find her?" I asked Gus had filled me in with his whole situation.

"Yeah, she lives in Boston I'm going to go find her after school." He said smiling as Gus looked weary; Gus truly thought his only friend was going insane.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was 7:36; I had to get to school.

"Gus, are you and Henry going to be fine? I need to catch the bus." I said as Gus got up and slid away so I could get out.

"Yeah, will I be seeing you this afternoon?" he asked as he had already known the answer.

"Sorry, I'm working late, Mary Margret will take you home, and I will probably be eating at the Diner. Don't worry Mary Margret will pick you up later. Ok, bye I love you." I said leaving before I could see his disappointment.

I had been working part time at Mr Gold's pawn brokers for a few months now. It was a 4:00-6:30 job on Tuesdays to Thursday's, a 4:00-8:00 job on a Monday and a 10:00-5:00 on Friday. I hate working there, the first thing is that I don't get paid; Mr Gold in return for my services pays for Renley's hospital fee's.

As the bus rounded the corner I stood waiting before hopping on. The school bus was full to the brim since A it was the only high school bus in Storybrooke and B 30 % of the whole school catches it. I sighed in relief seeing that most of the parents had decided to drop their students off on the first day back. Before I got on the bus, I took notice the clock tower that was stuck on the time of 8:15 as it had always been.

"Oi, birdie get over here," called the cheery Ally. Ally was my best friend, we had been since 7th grade were she bit my bullies arm so hard that he needed at least 10 stiches. I sat down next to her; Ally had been through this rebellious sort of stage in life. Her plain blond hair now supported Black highlights all through it, her nails painted black and her midriffs and short skirts had been a violation to the school rule policy.

"How've you been?" I asked looking into her same blue colored eyes that were filled a tired glaze.

"Horrible, those nuns have been taking me to see Hopper," Dr Hopper was the towns psychiatrist.

"How come?" I asked her who rolled her eyes.

"They think there's something wrong with me because I refuse to get down on my knees. Luckily the psychiatrist thinks there's nothing wrong with me and I just simply do not want to be a nun.

Ally White was adopted by the nunnery when she was left on their door step as a child, she explains the nuns as being this "The Nuns of Storybrooke are like a cult. " Ally once said to me and I quote "There are 5 signs of that freaky church being a cult.

1 it is run by Mother Superior, the harshest the most driven and political leader in the Storybrooke cult. 2 They believe in teen and early adulthood abstinence and that it is a sacred vowel that should never be tampered with until marriage. 3 They force you by the word of God, do anything other wise and you have to take the highway to hell also known as the road quickest to New Jersey. 4 Their hideous matching blue outfits along with the funeral get up. 5 the nuns take a pledge and choose their names, well obviously because you don't find many Margret's , Ingrid's, Mildred's, Winifred's , Astrid's, Alfred's, Eldred's or Renfried's these days, no less in the same town."

We arrived at school to see the place flooded with students coming back from their vacation, there were groups all over the place, the jocks, the emo's, the cheerleaders, the geeks ect. Ally and I walked off to our homerooms, ours were unfortunately separate.

And by some either miracle or curse I happened to have James Mathews. Aka the most likely candidate to be prom king in his senior year. School hottie and yadda, yadda, yadda. He had messy dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he was the one who sat next to me in homeroom all morning and didn't even know I was there.

Our homeroom consisted of 16 students, we were the room who just sat for half an hour and did nothing but stare at the teacher who dozed at the front desk. This year wasn't any different.

He took his usual seat next to me and sat in silence, this homeroom was the exact opposite to his normal cheery self. He was almost always chatting away to his friends and such. I got out Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. I was nearing the end of the book and there was 1 minute to go. I quickly packed up and got ready to finally draw up the courage like I had every morning since high school to say something. But this day still felt like every other, I would be so close to saying something but never actually doing it.

The day past by swiftly and as normally as possible, come by lunch Ally and I made our way down to the cafeteria. Lining up in the lunch line I picked out the caser salad, with the dressing and a bottle of lemonade. I don't usually eat salad but I didn't trust the greasy food the lunch room produced, it was a variety of frozen packet meals that nobody ever really liked. I paid the glaring cafeteria staff whose double chins were in a fixed position.

Ally and I made our way into the corner of the lunchroom with at table for 3 but the third person never really sat there. I spied from the corner of my eye James Mathews who sat with his gang of friends. There was his right hand man and adoptive brother Steve, then his other friends Ewan, Bill, Tim, Jasper and Ryan. On top of James's lap sat Rose Baxter a bitch by any other name. She made my primary years hell, and made the secondary ones even harder. I mean the way she looked at James, she didn't even like him, I mean why are they even dating? Watching them kiss, more like snog they grossed me out. Not James though, I mean I could totally picture myself kissing him.

"Ewe, I think it should be illegal to be doing that in public, I mean look it's like she's giving him herpes on a whole new level." Ally shuddered then pushed her lunch away not feeling the appetite anymore. Ally had it worse than I did with never being seen by him. Ally used to be best friends with him before all the boys, popularity and girlfriends kicked in. What's worse then never being seen is being left behind as your best friend since childhood moved on.

"I don't think you even need to kiss her to receive things like that." I added, looking at James I wore a small sad smile, like many things in life, what I want, I never seem to get. The lunch bell rang and I made my way off to class getting a trip or two along the way by the snotty cheerleaders.

The rest of the day went in a blur, at the end of it I took the bus to Mr Gold's shop. Working there was another reason why no one in the school liked me, they didn't like the fact that I worked for my boss whom ripped people off every month.

As I entered the building I noticed that Mr. Gold wasn't in yet I put the key to the door back in my pocket and locked the door behind me. Walking around the back I put my coat on the coat rack that was kept there for both me and decoration. There was a note on the counter stating that I had to clean out the sowing collection. I got to work, for some reason the pins and needles were each separately stored in a different little box. The boxes had individual numbers on them that a folder somewhere told what the pins were. So there I sat sorting out individual threads of gold with plastic gloves. I had felt this connection towards this particular ancient needle which came with a thimble and some brown string. Sadly though I had to put it back, At the 8 o'clock mark I stopped and packed up the items before grabbing my coat and walking over to the office door.

"Going somewhere dearie," I jumped to Mr. Gold's voice which rang throughout the pawn shop.

"Mr Gold, you scared me," I said placing my hand over my heart like it would stop the erratic breathing.

"You forgot something dear," He said as I frowned, what had I forgotten.

"Your pay," he said reaching on the counter and grabbing an envelope.

"Mr Gold, sir, you don't pay me, you pay my brother." I said frowning; this must have been something not good.

"I do now, don't worry Wendy dear. I will still pay for your brother but consider this a bonus. I think we will be having a great few many weeks." He said handing her the envelope. She eyed it suspiciously and looked up with it nodding.

"Thank you for your generosity Mr Gold." She said before turning then I turned back.

"Did you call me Wendy?" I asked but he had already gone to the back of the shop. I turned and walking out of the shop.

Stepping out onto the main square I saw Henry and a blond haired woman standing next to a yellow car as Archie passed walking his dog.

"Oh hey Henry," I said smiling to him and then looking at the blond haired lady.

"So this is either a cop, a social worker or your birth mom." I said smiling.

"This is my mom Emma, Emma this is Gus's sister Wendy." He said I rolled my eyes.

"It's Quin, Henry. Hi Emma I'm Quintessa Davis Blanchard. It's nice to meet you." Emma smiled back as I turned to Henry.

"You know Henry, you should keep Emma around, she makes a great good luck charm." I said to the confused Henry.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I got paid, see you later Henry" I said before continuing walking down the lane

"What, hasn't she been working at a place long." Emma asked Henry.

"She never gets paid, not in 28 years." Henry said seeing it as a sign of good luck.


End file.
